


BLU!ScoutXBLU!Fem!Spy!Reader: Revenge

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, I guess a hint of F/F?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	BLU!ScoutXBLU!Fem!Spy!Reader: Revenge

She had approached me with the promise of revenge, a tiny young thing, it was hard ta believe she was a Spy for the Blu! Femme team. She walzted up to me, all expensive pefume and cigarette smoke, a frilly masqarade-like mask hiding her features in place of the ugly balaclava male spies wore. Said she heard of the little incident with my ma and the Red! Spy, said it was unfortunate, and since she thought I was cute she would help me out. A spooks still a spook, but she was pretty cute, from what I could tell round dat mask of hers. She opened up her cigarette case, extracting a cancer stick from it, placing it between her ruby colored lips, lighting it she puffed out a perfect circle, said "There are several ways we can do this, monsieur Scout. We can use my talents to trick Spy, or we can trick your mother." Her lips curl up into a sly grin as my eyes widen. She takes another drag off her cig, puffing out a heart this time. "I say do both, that way if one plan fails we still 'ave a back-up plan." I hesitate for a moment, thinking about my poor ol' ma, the female spook extends a gloved hand to me. "You saw those pictures, mon amie. 'e will continue to see your mother unless you take matters into your own 'ands..." I growl slightly, grabbing her hand and shaking it, that sly grin never leaves her face. 

 

I"m sitting on a bench, twirling my thumbs like a useless moron, waiting for the girly spook to come back. Said she had to figure out the perfect guise to fool my ma, said she had to visit her Engineer for some upgrades. "Monsieur Scout." A deep male voice interupts my nervous fidgeting. "Who the hell?!" I turn to look at whoever spoke to me, a tall man stands behind me, a tight muscle shirt is stretched over his chest and he's wearing equally tight jeans, his eyes are a bright blue with green flecks lining the blue, long dark brown hair fall in curls around his angular face. "Holy shit..." I gape as the once tiny girl spook saunters up to me. "What do you think, mon amie? I could turn straight men gay with this form, non?" She runs a hand through her hair. "You expect to win my mom over with dat?" She scowls and pops my nose with the back of her hand. "Oh 'ush you, come now. Introduce me to your mother and watch the plan unfold. I feel a little uneasy 'bout dis', but I take her to ma's house, we are both standing on the porch, she's smiling like the cat that found the cream as I ring the door bell. "I"m coming, I'm coming!" My ma's voice rings out and I smile as she opens the door. "Hi Ma!" She smiles broadly and hugs me, laughing loudly. "Oh Scoot! It's about time you came to see me! Oh! Who's your friend?" She notices the spook behind me, she releases me and runs a hand over her hair, smoothing it down in an atempt to look calm. "Hello there. Do you work with my son?" I put a hand on her shoulder as the spook comes a bit closer to her. "Yeah, he's uh... replacing one of the otha' guys once his contract runs out!" The spook takes my mothers hand, kissing it gently, before speaking. "If I had known you had such a beautiul mother I would have dressed a bit better, I hope you don't think me a hooligan, miss." Her french accent is gone, replaced with an up-tight british drawl, I nearly gag as my mother notices her clothes, her eyes staying trained on a rip in her jeans that is very close to her junk for a moment longer then she should. "Ma? MA!" I have to yell to break her attention from it, she blushes brightly as she takes her hand back. "Ah, no it's fine. ah hmmm... Why don't you two come in? I'll get you two something to drink." She kisses my jaw and grins goofily at the spook before disapearing back into tha house. She looks up at me, waggling her eyebrows before sauntering into the house. I shake my head as I make my way into the house after her. 

 

It continues like this for quite a while, the girly spook going over my ma's house and getting to know her, but she also took the time to get to know me as well, I guess you could say we are friends now. She eventually comes to me one day, a triumphant grin on her face, a cig in her upturned lips. Turns out she had planted a tiny camera in ma's house on the first day she went in. She shuffles a fairly thick stack of photos, like there a deck of cards before throwing them down on the table for me to see. Various pictures of her snuggling my ma and kissing her make my face redden for a moment before she calms my fear. "I'm straight boy, I did not sleep with 'er, only kissed 'er." My body relaxes, as she grins evily. "Passionately." I slam my face down onto the table as she chuckles. "Phase 1 is through, now comes phase 2." I weakly lift my head to look at her. "What's phase two?" She drops her cigarette, stubbing it out with her leather ankle boots, before sitting up on the table. "We see 'ow you mother likes seeing you with a Spy." She grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me to her, kissing me deeply, this is so wrong, this is so wrong! But it feels so good! I kiss her back and push her back onto the table, straddling her. "Mmmm, let me show you 'ow they do it in France." She purrs as she tugs at my dogtags, I grin back at her, twirling her tie around my banaged fingers. "Only if ya let me show ya how we do it in Boston." You all know what happened after that. 

 

Both of us sit down to admire the pictures, she took some of us too, we make some damn hot porno if I do say so myself. "Now, we place these somewhere your mother and her lover will find them. You're welcome." She kisses my neck as she takes the pictures, her clothes back on and in proper place. "Let's get the spook first!" I say as she nods, handing me the pictures of us. "You get your mother then." she then disappears, cloaking herself as I run, off to ma's house. I grin as I knock on ma's door roughly, to excited to ring the bell. She opens it, her broad smile dulling a bit once she sees it's me. "Hi again ma!" I hug her as she kisses my jaw again. "Hello baby, I thought you were Markus, he hasn't come by in a while... Did something happen?" I take my cap off rubbing my hair as I try to come up with another fib, she called herself Markus... Really? "Yeah, they uh, tested him and he wasn't fit for da job, wasn't as tough as me!" She looks disappointed but lets me come inside anyway, I excuse myself to the bathroom and stick some of the less revealing pictures in the space on the bathroom mirror. I bolt back down the stairs and out the front door, leaving my mom confused. "Sorry, ma! Gotta get back to work, I'll come see ya lata!" I yell back as I make my way back to the base. I run to my room to find the girly spook sitting pretty on my bed, her legs crossed, and eyes bright. "Did ya put em' where he could see em'?" I ask as I walk up to her, she nods. "I made a very tasteful collage on 'is bed. There is no way 'e could miss them." I laugh, doing a victory dance as she leans back on her hands. "'Ow about you? Will your mother see yours?" I kiss her quickly. "Yep!" She nuzzles me gently, for once not smelling like smoke, all I can smell on her is perfume and me, and I kinda like that. BANG! "Red! Spy in the building! I repeat! A Red! Spy is in the building!" The announcers voice rings out as we both laugh and come out of my room, seeing the red spook stomping towards us. "You! I know it was you!" He yells as he keeps all his attention on the girly spook. "She was all over you! 'Ow dare you do this to me! She broke up with me!" The spook gets right up in her face, but she dosen't look scared, she stands firm, winding up a hand and slaping the bastard right across the face. I can only watch as he reels back, staring at her while holding his cheek. "The same way you can cheat on me with another woman, you back-stabbing bâtard!" My eyes widen, so she was only using me... "You two are together?!" I ask as she turns to look at me. 

 

"We WERE toget'er. I knew 'e was cheating on me from day 1, I snuck out of Femme BLU! one night and came 'ere. I saw you, and I fell in love with you at first sight. I never wanted to 'urt you, only 'im!" She turns back towards the Red! spook who grumbles and disappears. I can hear a phone ringing, I look at girly spook before heading to the kitchen where the phone was, I hesitantly pick it up, Ma screams in my ear as soon as I do. "How could you sleep with that french harlot! You are in so much trouble it's not even funny, mister!" I hold the phone away from my face, girly spook takes it from me and grins broadly as she holds the phone to her ear. "'ello, Ms. Scout. You're probably very lonely now that my ex-'usband is not banging you, if you 'urry you might be able to get 'im back. Next time though, before you sleep with someone, think about what kind of impact it could 'ave on people around you. I love your son, I always 'ave, what you saw in those photos was real. Oh, and I almost forgot, thanks for the kissing, beautiful lady." She says the last part in Markus's voice before hanging the phone up. She hugs me, and I find myself hugging her back. "I guess dat's dat." I say as she kisses my dogtags. "Yes." I grab her ass, making her gasp. "Wanna take some more pictures, Frenchie?" She pushes me to the wall in response, a seductive grin coming over her face. "Sure thing, Bostonian."


End file.
